


Sandhigtha

by AmbidextrousArcher



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/pseuds/AmbidextrousArcher
Summary: Krishna, and dealing with various pasts.Title- Sandhigtha (Sanskrit): Uncertainty
Relationships: Devaki/Vasudeva (Hindu Religions & Lore), Krishna & Balarama, Krishna & Devaki, Krishna & Rohini (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rangabhumi Round Two: An Indian Mythology and Lore Fanfic Exchange





	Sandhigtha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaslayyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslayyy/gifts).



> For the prompt- Krishna: Backstory  
> Your second fic, Maya di!  
> I am not very well-versed with Krishna canon, so I made things up on the fly, I hope that is okay with you.

Krishna feels like he is standing in the whorl of a sandstorm, alone and uncertain. His very life does not feel like his anymore. Not so long ago, he was himself. A carefree, somewhat wayward gopala. He looks at the stranger staring at him from behind the polished mirror. How am I actually standing here?  
He hears a knock on the door. Unaccustomed still to the formalities of the palace (or so he tells himself. He is actually uncomfortable with it.), Krishna opens the door himself. He finds himself staring wide eyed at the Queen. Krishna swallows and forces himself to meet her gaze with a smile. “Matashree,” he says, keeping his voice even, ignoring the twist of betrayal in his gut. She is his mother by blood. He is not betraying Mata Yashoda by acknowledging Mata Devaki. He steps back. She meets his eyes, stepping forward. “Putr…”  
She is as uncomfortable as I, Krishna realizes suddenly. So he does what he ought to do. He takes her hand and leads her into the chambers. “A chamber this big, surely the two of us will be fine.” He keeps his voice even, hiding the uncertainty he feels.  
He feels her tense at his touch, then she relaxes and nods. “Mata,” he says, “Why do royals need so much gold? It just is so glaring!” Devaki laughs. “You are right, it is glaring.” There is a pause between the both of them once more, but this one is more comfortable than awkward.  
And then there is another knock on the door. Krishna stands, shooting a smile at his mother. This time, it is his father. Bhraata Balram is with him. Bhraata Balram grins at Krishna and claps his hand on his shoulder. Krishna hears the unspoken message loud and clear. Act like everything is fine, Krishna. Like this is your life. Krishna turns to his father, to find both his parents staring at him and Bhraata Balram, almost in tears. The brothers look at each other, alarmed. It is Krishna who gently prompts them “Mata?” That is enough for everyone to come to their senses. Vasudev and Devaki smile at them and say nothing.  
But the cracks in the façade of normalcy are apparent.  
Well, it makes no matter, thinks Krishna. All we can do is try.  
And try they do.

Soon enough, Mata Rohini too joins them, and little Subhadra too. They talk of times in Gokul and Vrindhavan, of lush fields and stealing butter.  
Mata Rohini musses Krishna’s hair. “Quite the little thief, this one.” “Krishna?” “Don’t be fooled by his wide-eyed innocent look, husband, this boy is slippery as an eel.” Bhraata Balram nods along seriously, leading to Krishna lunging at him. “Traitor!”  
They are laughing, and in that one moment, they are a happy family.  
“Rohini,” Mata Devaki’s voice is wistful. “Thank you.” Mata Rohini laughs. “Jiji,” she says, “thief he might be, but he is our son.”  
From then on, being a family is easier than Krishna thought it would be.  
Oh, he still feels uncertain sometimes, but it is a comfortable kind, the kind he knows would be resolved easily. After all, to the outside world he might be a hero (his family delighted in tales of Krishna battling demons, too, but they delighted equally in Krishna’s childish pranks), but here, among his parents, his brother, his sister, he was their son and their brother. He was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If not, feel free to ask for a rewrite.


End file.
